Ninja Izumi
by Graydarkness
Summary: Izumi - ninja in training - realizes she has feelings for her childhood friend Goemon. How will Goemon react to Izumi went she tells him just how she feels?
1. Chapter 1: A Quick Beginning!

disclaimer: I don't own tail of the moon, ok?

rated: T for teen, 13+. Language, mature content, mild violence, sexual themes

Other: thank you for reading (and for for adding Tail of the Moon!)

**Ninja Izumi**

Chapter 1

"You're a loser, Izumi." The kids laughed at me as they walked away. "You'll never qualify as a ninja!"

I dropped my head in defeat. They were right. I was completely useless. I wasn't a ninja at all. I hugged my legs, not wanting to train but not wanting to return to the village, either. My only friend, Usagi, was on a mission she could actually do. She was just like me. She couldn't do anything either. But she wasn't made fun of… all the time. Some one suddenly pulled me up to my feet.

"What's the matter, kid?" Goemon asked me.

"Ah, nothing." I said quickly.

"Then why are you crying?"

I gasped softly. I wiped my eyes, and my hand was wet. I quickly wiped my eyes. "Ah, uh… I got dirt in my eyes!" I cried.

"Oh." Goemon smiled. He rubbed my head. "Watch out for that, ok?"

"Ok." I nodded. I didn't even realize I was crying. "What are you doing back? I thought you were on a mission."

"That's what I came to talk to you about. Master Momochi wants you to come with me on a mission to Capital."

"Me?" I cried. "On a mission?!"

"He thinks you're ready." Goemon smiled. "If you complete it, you qualify to be a ninja!"

This was so completely sudden. I felt my face turn red. I didn't know why. But I knew I was excited.

"Let me pack up!" I smiled, running to the village.

"Hurry!" Goemon shouted after me. "I'll wait here! And when you get back, we'll go to the Capital!"

--------------------------------

Sorry it's so short! Next will be longer, I promise! Sorry for mistakes! Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Entering Captial

**Ninja Izumi**

Chapter 1

"You're a loser, Izumi." The kids laughed at me as they walked away. "You'll never qualify as a ninja!"

I dropped my head in defeat. They were right. I was completely useless. I wasn't a ninja at all. I hugged my legs, not wanting to train but not wanting to return to the village, either. My only friend, Usagi, was on a mission she could actually do. She was just like me. She couldn't do anything either. But she wasn't made fun of… all the time. Some one suddenly pulled me up to my feet.

"What's the matter, kid?" Goemon asked me.

"Ah, nothing." I said quickly.

"Then why are you crying?"

I gasped softly. I wiped my eyes, and my hand was wet. I quickly wiped my eyes. "Ah, uh… I got dirt in my eyes!" I cried.

"Oh." Goemon smiled. He rubbed my head. "Watch out for that, ok?"

"Ok." I nodded. I didn't even realize I was crying. "What are you doing back? I thought you were on a mission."

"That's what I came to talk to you about. Master Momochi wants you to come with me on a mission to Capital."

"Me?" I cried. "On a mission?!"

"He thinks you're ready." Goemon smiled. "If you complete it, you qualify to be a ninja!"

This was so completely sudden. I felt my face turn red. I didn't know why. But I knew I was excited.

"Let me pack up!" I smiled, running to the village.

"Hurry!" Goemon shouted after me. "I'll wait here! And when you get back, we'll go to the Capital!"

--------------------------------

Sorry it's so short! Next will be longer, I promise! Sorry for mistakes! Until next time!

Before word - Yeah! Chapter 2! Last one was a quick prologue. This will be longer, as I promised.

Rated: T for teen, 13+ for Language, Mature Content, Mild Violence, and Sexual Themes

Recap: Izumi was invited on a mission with Goemon. If it's a success, she'll qualify as a ninja! But does she have what it takes…?

Izumi's looks: She has long brown hair, hazel eyes, and it (of course) very beautiful. She wears clothes similar to Usagi, but hers are dark blue.

**Ninja Izumi**

Chapter 2

I gathered my things in a matter of seconds and was out of there. Goemon and I walked for like, ever, but just looking at Goemon kept me going. I never liked Goemon in that sort of way. So why did I feel this way now? Why did he make my heart beat faster just by smiling at me?

"About the mission," Goemon said, knocking me out of my thoughts, "we're going to gather information. There's a meeting of ninja, and we're going to be present. It's a meeting with Kouga and Iga ninja."

I twirled my fingers in my long brown hair. So, a meeting with Kouga? This doesn't sound good at all. I mean, not the meeting, but… I just wasn't good at gathering information. I forget so very easily. But with Goemon by my side, I could do anything, couldn't I?

"Oh, yeah!" Goemon cried. He started undressing, first throwing off his swords, and then taking off his clothes.

"What is it?" I cried. I covered my eyes. Living with Goemon wasn't easy at times like these. "What's the matter?"

"Change into your kimono!" He said.

"I…" Oh yeah, my kimono. I grabbed my bag of clothes and ran into the cover of the trees.

"What's the matter?" Goemon chuckled, pulling his hair up into a ponytail. "Embarrassed?"

"Shut up!" I cried, struggling into my kimono. I had a great body. I've (been blessed) with - good-sized – breasts. Goemon always finds ways to touch them, too. It was really embarrassing when he groped me in front of others. "Give me a moment, Goemon. And don't you dare come over here."

"Ok, just hurry." Goemon said. I could hear the mischievous tone in his voice. He was planning on coming over here.

"How's Usa doing?" I asked.

Goemon sighed. "She's still going to marry that bastard Hanzo."

So he still loved Usagi. "Oh. What's Hanzo like?"

"Tall. Handsome. Perfect."

"Sounds… dreamy." I said, imaging my kind of guy. "I hope… Usagi's happy with him."

"Happy?" Goemon laughed. "Happy? He hasn't even married her yet. Not until she's qualified, he said. The jerk."

_Goemon… I'm sorry. _

--------------------------------

We walked into a showy inn. I wasn't sure we had enough money to pay for it. But Goemon was convinced. I suggested we should go somewhere else, but he pulled me along with him.

"Goemon." I cried.

"Shh…" He shushed me.

We stood at the front desk.

"How may I help you?" The guy behind the desk smiled.

"We'll take a room for two." Goemon smiled. "Black cat's smiling, right?"

Huh…?

"Of course." The guy nodded. "As the white cat chuckles. Enjoy your stay."

We both went up stairs and entered our room. "What was that about?" I demanded.

"Another ninja." Goemon said. "A kusa… a ninja who live as natives of a certain place to gather information. Duh."

"So the cat thing is a code?" I asked.

"Bingo."

Whatever. I put my bag aside.

"Oh, one more thing, Izumi."

"What is it now?" I growled.

"We're posing as husband and wife."

--------------------------------

Izumi! You've been… punked! Not really.

Ahem.

Anyway, until next time!

Yes! Chapter three. Sorry it's been kind of lame. When we get to the sexual… ah, cough, cough… _romantic_ themes, I'm sure everything will heat up. Right?

Rated: T for teen, 13+ for Language, Mature Content, Mild Violence, and Sexual Themes

Recap: Izumi gets to capital with Goemon. After finding out she's posing as Goemon's wife, how will she react?

Izumi's looks: She has long brown hair, hazel eyes, and it (of course) very beautiful. She wears clothes similar to Usagi, but hers are dark blue.

**Ninja Izumi**

Chapter 3

"Your wife?" I cried. "I can't be your wife! That's… that's…"

"Awesome?"

"Yeah… NO!" I sighed. I was a bad enough ninja as it was. I needed to ace this mission. Destroy any obstacles. "Ok." I muttered. "I'll do it. Sorry for… overreacting."

"Oh, that's good." Goemon smiled. He walked over to me. When he stood in front of me, just staring, I wondered


	3. Chapter 3: Kiss

Yes! Chapter three. Sorry it's been kind of lame. When we get to the sexual… ah, cough, cough… _romantic_ themes, I'm sure everything will heat up. Right?

Rated: T for teen, 13+ for Language, Mature Content, Mild Violence, and Sexual Themes

Recap: Izumi gets to capital with Goemon. After finding out she's posing as Goemon's wife, how will she react?

Izumi's looks: She has long brown hair, hazel eyes, and it (of course) very beautiful. She wears clothes similar to Usagi, but hers are dark blue.

**Ninja Izumi**

Chapter 3: Kiss

"Your wife?" I cried. "I can't be your wife! That's… that's…"

"Awesome?"

"Yeah… NO!" I sighed. I was a bad enough ninja as it was. I needed to ace this mission. Destroy any obstacles. "Ok." I muttered. "I'll do it. Sorry for… overreacting."

"Oh, that's good." Goemon smiled. He walked over to me. When he stood in front of me, just staring, I wondered why he just stared. When his hands grabbed both my arms, my heart started pounding faster. What the hell was his probably? He leaned closer, and I felt myself begin to shiver. "Because we have to have sex too."

What…?

Goemon pulled me closer and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened. I felt like I was kissing my older brother. I've known Goemon since childhood. I love him. But not like this… right? So why did I stop struggling and returned the kiss? I grabbed his waist and breathed in deeply.

His kiss deepened. He wrapped his arm around my waist and hugged me closer to him. My chest pressed against his. We were both breathing hard. Or maybe it was just me that felt the complete acceleration of my heart? Goemon pulled away. I opened one eye. He had an odd smile on his face.

"Idiot. I was just joking."

My face – if possible – became even redder. I pulled my fist back and punched Goemon to the floor. That shut him up completely.

"Bastard." I hissed. "You're such a jerk, Goemon!" I snatched my bag up and stormed out of the room.

"Izumi, wait a sec…!" Goemon called. He ran out of the room, grabbed my by the shoulders, and forced me back into the room. He slid the door closed and whispered, "Do you want to qualify or not?"

"Not if you're going to play around the whole time." I snapped. I pulled out of his arms.

"Stop being so touchy." He said. "It was only a joke. Damn."

It's not a funny joke when you kiss me… make me believe you like me… only to laugh at me afterwards. A kiss wasn't something to be played around with. And he kissed me like we were… going to go all the way.

"Ok, I won't do that again." Goemon said. "Promise."

I sighed. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. "What time is this meeting?"

"Tonight." Goemon said. "Are you up to it?"

"Of course." I snapped, although I didn't really want to go. "Anyway, let's just… get ready or whatever."

There was a soft knock on the door. Goemon pulled it back and sighed. In the doorway stood Usagi, and a very beautiful man I guess was Hanzo.

--------------------------------

Oh, Usagi and Hanzo showed up! Both Hanzo and Goemon show a liking towards Izumi, making her feel completely left out. (Sorry for mistakes. I'm horrible, I know. Point them out and I'll fix them.)


	4. Chapter 4: Tea Time

Chapter 4. Thanks for staying with me so far.

Rated: T for teen, 13+ for Language, Mature Content, Mild Violence, and Sexual Themes

Recap: Goemon makes Izumi think he likes her. He even kisses her! But before real love can bloom, Usagi and Hanzo show up.

Izumi's looks: She has long brown hair, hazel eyes, and it (of course) very beautiful. She wears clothes similar to Usagi, but hers are dark blue.

**Ninja Izumi**

Chapter 4: Tea Time

"Izumi?" Usagi cried.

My eyes widened. "Usa…?"

Usagi ran over and threw her arms around me. "I haven't seen you in so long."

"Hanzo." Goemon hissed. I glanced back at him. He was glaring at Hanzo in complete hatred. I looked at Hanzo, and just like Goemon said. Perfect. Handsome. Damn, Usa got lucky.

"Goemon." Hanzo said politely, although I could hear the annoyance in his voice. His eyes went to mine. I felt myself already blushing. "And you are?"

"Izumi." I said. "Usagi's friend."

"What are you doing here?" Usagi asked. She pulled away and I saw she was wearing a kimono too, and her hair was unusually long.

"I'm on a mission, posing as Goemon's wife." I said.

"So am I!" Usagi cried. "I'm with Hanzo!"

I felt the awkward silence float up from the two men.

"Uh, it's getting late." Hanzo said. "Come on, Usagi."

"H – Hanzo!" Usagi called. "Can't we stay a little while? I want to talk to Izumi!"

"That's fine…" I began.

"Yeah, stay a little while." Goemon said. Hanzo looked down at Usagi. He slowly nodded.

"Very… well." He muttered.

--------------------------------

We all talked (meaning Usagi and I talked and Hanzo and Goemon listened) over tea. I couldn't help but notice only Usagi was noticed. Hanzo kept looking at her, and when I talked, even when he was looking at me, his mind wasn't there. And Goemon. He didn't even know I existed.

I didn't want all the attention. I just wanted to be acknowledged. And they weren't going to give it up easily.

"So after this," Usagi, the only one that noticed, asked, "you'll qualify as a ninja?"

I took a second to answer. I was a bit edgy, but I didn't want to take it out on Usa. It wasn't her fault both these guys (Goemon) were bastards (Goemon.) "Yeah." I smiled.

"That's awesome!" Usagi said cheerfully.

"Yeah, it is." I said. "I really happy for you too, Usagi." I glanced over at Hanzo. Usagi nodded in agreement, her face turning red. She chuckled nervously as she reached for her tea. She grabbed it, only to drop in on her lap.

"OW!" She screamed.

"Usagi!" Hanzo and Goemon yelled at the same time. They both dove towards her. They wiped it up with their napkins before Usagi could object.

"I'm ok!" She said, although I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked, expressing my concern.

"Yeah." Usagi smiled weakly.

I stood up. "I'll go get some water."

"Thank you, Izumi." Usagi whimpered.

I walked out of the room. Goemon's actions… they were normal actions towards Usagi. So why was I so bothered by it?

--------------------------------

"I'm fine now. Really." Usagi smiled. She took the cold, water towel off her thigh and handed it to me. "Thank you, Izumi."

"Any time." I smiled.

"We'll see you later." Hanzo smiled, and the two left the room. I put the towel aside and pulled my bed mat out.

"I'm going to take a bath." Goemon said. "Then we've leave for the meeting, ok?"

I ignored him.

"Ok, Izumi?" He said.

"Whatever." I sighed. I lied down, with my back to him. "I'm going to sleep for a little while, so don't bother me."

"What's the matter?" Goemon asked.

"Nothing." I hissed.

"It's something. You've been pissy with me all day."

"It's nothing."

"Tell me, Izumi."

"Shut the hell up, Goemon!"

"Tell me, Izumi…!"

I sat up and threw a few shuriken at him. As I planned they sailed past his head, into the wood behind him.

"I said shut up." I snapped.

Goemon stomped over to me. Before I could fight back he grabbed my arms and pinned me to the floor.

"Don't ever do that again." Goemon hissed.

"You can't tell me what to do." I snapped.

"What's your problem?" Goemon yelled. "What did I do to offend you?"

I bit my bottom lip. Everything I'll been holding in surfaced, and I was going to explode. I opened my mouth and it poured out of me.

"I just can't stand the way you drool over Usagi!" I cried. "I love her. She's my best friend. But you can't seem to understand that she's going to marry Hanzo! She doesn't love you like that! And while you're drooling over her, the one that truly loves you is right here, being completely ignored!"

Goemon's eyes widened. He swallowed hard. "I still love her, Izumi. I can't stop loving her… I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes. "You have the meeting to go to, right?"

"I thought we both were going." Goemon said.

"Go alone." I said, too… hurt to growl or hiss. "Just go, and leave me alone."

"But…"

"Just go!" I yelled.

Goemon got off me. He walked over to the door. He didn't even glance back as he pulled the door opened and left.

--------------------------------

Next chapter's the… ah… end. Please don't be mad. This is the first Tail of the Moon fan fic, not the last…!


	5. Chapter 5: The Last

Final chapter. It's quiet short, isn't it? Will Izumi and Goemon have a happy ending, or will they broke apart… forever?

Rated: T for teen, 13+ for Language, Mature Content, Mild Violence, and Sexual Themes

Recap: Izumi tells Goemon how she feels. He leaves her alone to go to the ninja meeting. Izumi skips it… meaning that she won't get her qualification?!

**Ninja Izumi**

Chapter 5: The Last

I sat against the wall, unable to sleep. I could only sit there and cry. I didn't run out for the while two hours. I could only think of Goemon's face, and the way he completely dumped me. How he didn't say he loved me. He still completely loves Usagi. How could I be so stupid to think we'd ever have a future? Goemon would hang on to Usagi forever.

I wished that I got the assignment to marry Hanzo. Then maybe he'd fall in love with me, and Goemon could get Usagi. Either way, Usa and Hanzo got a happy ending. But it wasn't going to end that way, was it? We weren't going to have a happily ever after, were we? At least, not me.

I don't think I'll ever get over this. Ever.

--------------------------------

I didn't realize the door opened until I looked up and saw Goemon sitting across from me. His face too, was sad. I wiped my eyes and sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you were ok." Goemon said.

"Yes, I am." I lied. "You don't have to worry about me. Why don't you make yourself useful and go say good night to Usagi?"

Goemon was quiet.

"Oh, you already did?"

"No." Goemon looked at me. "I… I wanted to see you."

"Why?" I asked.

"To tell you that I love you." He said.

My face went pale. I felt my heart begin to beat faster.

"You were right. Usagi is in love with Hanzo, and we'll never be together."

"I didn't say that." I said softly.

"Well, you meant it." Goemon smiled. "Anyway, the point is, during that meeting it was hard to concentrate. Because all I could think about… was you. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Stop it." I snapped, turning away. "I… don't want to hear it."

"What?" Goemon asked.

"The 'I think of you as a sister' thing." I said. "I can't bear it."

"Bear this."

Goemon leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I gasped softly and the sudden contact. Just like before, it was a forceful kiss. I breathed in sharply and he pulled me away from the wall. He laid me down on my bed and massaged his lips against mine. I felt complete pleasure when I knew this kiss was for real.

And it was for me.

He pulled his shirt opened and came back down to kiss me. I was breathing hard against his lips. He wrapped one arm around my waist. He leaned in closer. I grabbed his head and tangled my fingers in his hair. His hand slid into my kimono…

(C'mon, it's only rated T, remember?) Later….

"Goemon…" I sighed. We were on the road again, almost half home. The walk was going by fast, cause I was remembering that wonderful night. My first time. I blushed when I thought about it. It was completely amazing. I've never felt anything so…

"Oh no!" I cried. "I won't qualify as a ninja now!"

"Why not?" Goemon asked.

"Because I wasn't at the meeting…" I whimpered.

"No problem. I was there." Goemon smiled. "I'll tell you everything, and then you can tell Master Momochi."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yep." Goemon said. "And then… you'll become a ninja."

"And I'll always be by your side." I said. I grabbed his arm and hugged it.

"Yes." Goemon smiled. He kissed me on the lips. "I love you, Izumi."

Those four words made my whole world spin. I gulped softly, my face heating up again.

"I love you too, Goemon." I said. "I love you too."

The End

--------------------------------

The end! Yes or no? This doesn't mean I'll stop! The first Tail of the Moon fan fic… completed! Comment. Tell me what you think. Tail of the Moon yaoi is up next from me…


End file.
